borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gluttony Gulch
Gluttony Gulch is a location introduced with The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler DLC. The area consists of a stage and audience where Torgue's show takes place, a kitchen and freezer area, loading docks overlooking a lake and an arena the Wattle Gobbler is fought. Inhabitants *Mr. Torgue *Grandma Flexington Points of Interest Studio of AWESOME!!! The studio where Mr. Torgue's Hunger for Violence Extravaganza is filmed has stadium seating for a live audience. The audience is made up of rowdy, cheering bandits. Grandma Flexington is located off to the side in front of the stage. There is an entrance to the kitchen backstage. Cocina de los Diablos The kitchen behind the studio contains the immense oven used to cook the meals for the Wattle Gobbler. There are chutes behind the oven where the contestants are lifted to the outdoor arena where they fight the Wattle Gobbler. There are also weapons, ammo, and medic vending machines in the room with the elevators. To the west, there is an exit to the Explodin Loadin Docks. Freezeburn Fridge Located to the east of the kitchen area, this area contains the frozen skag mission items and a large grinder. There is also a weapons chest in the northeast corner of the map. Explodin Loadin Docks This outside area is presumably where shipments for the Wattle Gobbler meals are received. Opened crates of produce can be found in the loading area. The area is a peninsula jutting out into an unnamed body of water. There is a weapons vending machine and a red chest next to the building on the western edge of the map. The stabber jabber nests are located near the water in this area. There is a tiny island at the end of the peninsula. Grandma Flexington gives a mission to find her a piece of hard candy, which is located on this island. Grove of the Gobbler This is the area above the kitchen which serves as the arena for the contestants' battle with the Wattle Gobbler. This outside area overlooks the Explodin Loadin Docks. The edge of the area has an energy barrier which prevents anyone from falling off the side. After defeating all of the enemies, a large gate to the north opens up. There are three red chests waiting as a reward for beating the boss and a hole through which the players can drop down to the stage of the Studio of AWESOME!!! Notes *As with the other DLCs, this map has a custom lootable object type. The custom container is an oven, each of which can contain multiple items. Trivia *There is a sign near the Explodin Loadin Docks that reads 'Slag, a spoonful a day' next to an oven which when opened always gives a slag weapon. The sign references the popular saying "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." *In keeping with the Thanksgiving theme of the DLC, the outside portions of the area feature foliage with colors associated with Autumn and leaves can be seen falling from the trees. *''Cocina de los Diablos'' is Spanish which translates to "kitchen of the devils". ru:Ущелье обжорства